AK47 Knife
AK47-Knife is an assault rifle variant of AK47. Overview AK47-Knife is a modified AK47 with an attached bayonet to make it handy in close combat. Compared to the AK47, this weapon has slightly slower draw speed, slightly lower accuracy, higher recoil, and slower firing speed due to the bayonet that increases the weight on the front barrel. The bayonet is able to do a one-hit kill stab to the head, arms, or chest. However, it sometimes it takes 2 or even 3 stabs to the arms or chest to kill, especially if the target has body armor, so this attack is only useful if the enemy is low on health and their ammo is out. Availability Available in all CrossFire versions Variants AK47 KNIFE DMZ 9TH NOMARK.png|9th (DMZ) AK-47-Knife App.png|App AK47_KNIFE_DMZ.png|Ares AK-47_Knife_Asgard.png|Asgard AK47-BeastA.png|Beast BI_AK47-Beast_11th_Carnival.png|Beast 11th Carnival FoxHawl AK-47 Beast.png|Beast FOX AK-47_Beast_Imperial_Gold.png|Beast Imperial Gold AK47 BEAST NOBLE GOLD.png|Beast Noble Gold AK47-Beast Piece.png|Beast Piece AK-47_Beast_Punk.png|Beast Punk AK-47_Beast_Prime.png|Beast Prime AK47 Knife Black.png|Black RIFLE_AK-47-Knife_BS.png|Black Stripes RIFLE AK-47-Knife Blossoms.png|Blossoms AK47 Knife DualMag Blossoms.png|Blossoms (DMZ) AK47 Knife BornBeast.png|Born Beast AK-47_Knife_Born_Beast_Imperial_Gold.png|Born Beast Imperial Gold AK47_Knife_BornBeast_NobleGold.png|Born Beast Noble Gold AK-47_Knife_Born_Beast_Prime.png|Born Beast Prime AK-47_Knife_Born_Beast_Punk.png|Born Beast Punk AK47 Knife Brazil.png|Brazil AK-47_Knife_Blue_Silver_Dragon.png|Celestial Dragon AK-47_Knife-Royal3.png|Flying Dragon Ak47_knife_guanjia.png|Guanjia AK47 Knife DMZ KFC.png|KFC AK47_Knife_Khokhloma.png|Khokhloma AK-47_Knife_Royal_Dragon_7.png|Mighty Dragon AK47 Knife OctagonCamo.png|Octagon Camo AK47 Knife Peony.png|Peony AK47 Knife PlatinumBlue.png|Platinum Blue AK47_A_QQBrowser.png|QQ Browser AK-47-Knife-QT.png|QT AK47_Knife_DMZ_RankMatchRed.png|Rank Match Red (DMZ) AK47_KNIFE_REDCRYSTAL.png|Red Crystal Rifle_AK47-Knife_RD.png|Red Dragon AK47 KNIFE REDSPIDERWEB.png|Red Spider Web AK-47_Knife_Red_Spider_Web_10th.png|Red Spider Web 10th Anniversary AK47 KNIFE ROYALGUARD 3RD BAGICON.png|Royal Guard BAG_AK-47-Knife-SteelEmpire.png|Steel Empire AK-47_Knife_Steel_Empire_Noble_Green.png|Steel Empire Noble Green AK-47_Knife_Steel_Empire_Noble_Gold.png|Steel Empire Noble Gold AK-47_Knife_Steel_Empire_Noble_Red.png|Steel Empire Noble Red AK47_A_SonWukong.png|Sun Wukong AK47_K_IRONBEAST.png|Transformers AK-47_Knife_Transformers_Imperial_Gold.png|Transformers Imperial Gold AK47 K IronBeast NobleGold.png|Transformers Noble Gold AK47_TRANSFORMERS_PRIME.png|Transformers Prime AK47_TRANSFORMERS_PUNK.png|Transformers Punk AK47 Knife TurtleShell.png|Turtle Shell AK_Knife_Gold.png|Ultimate Gold BI AK47 DMZ Gold.png|Ultimate Gold (DMZ) AK47-Knife_Ultimate_Silver.png|Ultimate Silver AK47 Knife YellowCrystal NoMark.png|Yellow Crystal Ak47_knife_yellowcrystal_tc.png|Yellow Crystal TC Trivia *In reality, the added weight of the bayonet should decrease the AK47's recoil, not increase it. And attachments do not lower an automatic weapon's rate of fire, unlike the AK47 Knife in CF. This is most likely due to balance reasons. *This gun is placed in GP capsule in CF Vietnam and it's one of the first capsule ever introduced here (along with M4A1-Custom, which is placed in Cash capsule). Along with permanent variant, the capsule also contains temporary variant (from 1d to 30d), which makes it hard to win this gun permanently. *In CF Philippines, this is one of the few variants of AK47 that now uses the new drawing/reloading animation, as most of the variants still uses the old animation. **After February 2020 update, AK47-Knife has been reverted back to old animation. *In 2016, CF Russia initiated a limited promotion, by purchasing AK47 Knife for 90 days, players will receive a permanent version, but with a damage bar. *The AK47 Knife has more variants than any other weapon in CrossFire, only behind M4A1 Silencer. ** Also, AK47 Knife has most VVIP variants than any other weapon and again, only behind M4A1 Silencer. Same goes for their reskinned variants (Noble Gold, Imperial Gold, etc.). Gallery AK-47_Knife.png|Render AK47_Knife_Old.png|HUD (Old Animation) AK47_Knife_New.png|HUD (New Animation) Ak-knife-stab.gif|Knife stab Videos CrossFire - AK-47 Knife - Weapon Gameplay CF AK-47 Knife Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:AK-47 Variants